Revenge is Sweeter
by PsychVamp
Summary: When Klaus offers Caroline a chance for revenge on the woman that killed her, she just can't turn him down. Slight torture involved. One-shot.


**I started writing this after the first few episodes of the season, so it doesn't follow the show at all. It was just a thought that popped into my head one day and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it out. It has a lot of darkness to it, so if you don't like torture, don't read. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to The CW and all that...**

**The title comes from a song of the same name by The Veronicas.  
**

Revenge is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were)

Boredom, that was the one word that Caroline Forbes would use to describe her current situation. She, Tyler, and his friend Hayley were having dinner at the Mystic Grill. Tyler had set it up hoping that her and Hayley could hit it off and become friends, which would make his life easier. Caroline was seeing that plan having a very low probability of success, she found Hayley annoying on some level that she couldn't put into words. She also couldn't shake the feeling that the two of them were keeping something from her, they were much too cozy to just be friends in her opinion.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Caroline said, interrupting their conversation about something, she had stopped listening a while go but neither of them had seemed to notice.

"Okay Care." Tyler commented, smiling sweetly at her as she got up before going back to talking to Hayley.

Caroline smiled nicely at the bartender as she ordered a very strong tequila sunrise. She took the first sip and grimaced at the sweet burn, but was very happy with her choice in a beverage. Caroline looked back at the table and decided she would finish this drink at the bar, and then get a second one before heading back to the slow torture that was this meal.

"Avoiding something love?" A velvety voice asked from the seat next to her.

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him, "I am not avoiding anything, just trying to enjoy my drink, and you are ruining it."

"I highly doubt that sweetheart." He said, a laugh in his voice, "But I am glad to get you alone for a moment. I have a proposal for you."

"I am still not interested in leaving to travel the world with you Klaus." Caroline replied before he could continue.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with that particular offer, which still stands of course." Klaus answered, and he leaned in a bit, lowering his voice as he did, "I was wondering if you were interested in joining me in some simple revenge."

Caroline eyed him curiously, trying to gauge if he was serious, "Who would I want to get revenge on?"

"Just a certain doppelganger. She is not as good as hiding as she thinks she is, with my other priorities out of the way, she was quite easy to get my hands on." Klaus answered cryptically, and glanced at the table Tyler and Hayley were sitting at. Tyler had finally noticed his presence next to his girlfriend and was getting up. "Think about it love. You know where to find me if you decide to have some fun." He finished his drink in one large gulp and stood up, giving Tyler a smirk as he said, "Enjoy your evening mate."

Tyler just glared at the Original as he walked confidently out of the restaurant, once he was out the door Tyler looked at Caroline, "What did Klaus want?"

"I am not exactly sure." Caroline answered honestly before finishing off her drink. As the bartender made her another she called Elena, worried about his mention of a doppelganger, but pretty sure he was talking about Katherine.

"Hey Care, what's up?" Elena answered after a few rings.

"I just wanted to make sure you are doing okay, you know with everything." Caroline answered seamlessly, she didn't want to share too much before she knew what was going on.

"I am doing great. Jeremy and I are just having some sibling time tonight." Elena answered, and Caroline could hear popcorn popping in the background.

"Oh, awesome. I will let you get back to that then." Caroline replied, relief flooding her system at Elena's words, "I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Cool, bye Care." Elena said and hung up the phone.

"Really, what did he want?" Tyler asked again as she put her phone away.

"I am serious, it wasn't anything important." Caroline assured him, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing her drink, "Come on, let's get back to Hayley."

* * *

An hour and two more drinks later Caroline had finally had enough of this forced attempt to bond with Hayley, "I am going to head home." She said nicely to Tyler, trying to keep a genuine smile on her face.

"Are you sure? It is barely 8 o'clock." Tyler said, but didn't try to stop her as she stood up.

"Yeah, I promised my mom we would spend some together when she got off of work." Caroline lied, she just really didn't think he would approve of where she was really going or what she was going to do. Ever since Klaus had left all she had been able to think about was Katherine and the revenge he mentioned, anger was slowly building inside of her, and the alcohol hadn't done anything to help the matter.

"Okay, have fun." He said, standing up and giving her a kiss before sitting back down.

"This was great Caroline, we'll have to do it again sometime." Hayley told her, but Caroline could hear the lie in her tone and see the forced smile on her face.

"Absolutely." Caroline agreed, her voice caring the same tone, "I'll see you both tomorrow." She left quickly, wanting to get to her destination before she changed her mind.

* * *

She rang the doorbell of the large mansion, glad that since Rebekah had moved out that there was no chance of her answering the door. She wasn't sure she would be able to actually go through with this if he didn't answer the door soon. Caroline left out a tiny sigh of relief as his smirking face appeared, "Welcome love." He said and gestured for her to come inside, "I am pleasantly surprised to see you."

"You told me to come if I wanted to have some revenge. Well, I've wanted revenge on that bitch for almost a year." Caroline replied, glancing around the giant entrance hall, "So, where is she?"

"So eager." Klaus commented with a large smile and went to walk past her, but he stopped and whispered in her ear, "I like that."

"Where Klaus?" She repeated trying to keep her voice strong and pretending that his breath on her ear had no effect her.

"Follow me sweetheart." He simply said and started walking down a hallway, he stopped at a door to his right. He opened it and then started walking down a flight of stairs. They didn't go very deep, there were only four steps, "Can't go too deep, still need to have access to a window. " Klaus explained when he noticed Caroline's confusion before opening another, more reinforced door.

Caroline was shocked by the room, though somewhat similar to the cell beneath the jail that her father had held her in, it was the most extreme room she had ever seen. Weapons lined the walls, and were spread across various table. But what Caroline focused on was in the middle of the room, because there, tied to a menacing looking chair, was the woman that Caroline hated above all others.

"You have a visitor Katerina." Klaus told her, his voice much too sweet for such a situation.

Katherine slowly lifted her head and looked at the blonde woman standing in the door, "Come to save me or kill me Caroline?" The brunette asked, her voice still having that bite too it, even in her dire situation. She was covered in blood and Caroline guessed that Klaus had already been having his fun for a few days.

"Neither." Caroline answered, trying to keep her voice level, "I came to see if what Klaus told me was true. Glad to see you are finally getting what you deserve Katherine."

Katherine let out a weak laugh, before she asked, her voice laced with desperation, "You think I deserve this? Do you have any idea what he has been doing to me?"

"Whatever he is doing, you deserve it and much, much more." Caroline retorted, finally stepping into the room. She stole a quick glance at Klaus, he was standing against the far wall, just watching a curious expression on his features. "You killed me Katherine, for no reason other than it served you in your stupid little vendetta against Elena, Stefan, and Damon." Her eyes caught the glint off a dagger on a table of various cutting instruments; she picked it up, and held it so Katherine could see it. Caroline could smell the vervain that was soaking the blade and touched it flat against Katherine's cheek, it burned.

Katherine let out a whimper of pain and as Caroline removed the blade the brunette said, "Didn't think you had it in. I've always thought you were weak, glad to see you have grown a backbone."

Caroline didn't respond to the girl in front of her, instead she looked up at Klaus, "Could you get me a pillow?"

"Of course, what do you want it for?" Klaus asked, he was truly intrigued by her sudden change in demeanor in front of Katherine. He had also noticed how Katherine had involuntarily twitched when Caroline had asked.

"I just want to make Katherine more comfortable." Caroline said sweetly and smiled at him as he left.

Katherine waited until she was sure he was out of earshot before whispering, "This is all just a show right? You are going to help me."

Caroline actually burst into laughter, and she couldn't bring herself to stop either. The alcohol had mostly left her system by now with her vampire metabolism, so she couldn't blame that any longer. Klaus came back to that scene, Katherine fuming in her chair and Caroline nearly doubling over in laughter, "What did I miss love?"

"Just Katherine being delusional." Caroline answered as she got her laughter under control.

"That doesn't surprise me. Here is your pillow." He said and handed her a large, fluffy white bed pillow.

"Perfect." Caroline replied and her smile had a devious quality to it that Klaus found very alluring, "Now, do you remember why a pillow holds such precious meaning to us Katherine?"

"Caroline, this isn't you, you are not vindictive." Katherine tried, watching as Caroline slipped on some leather gloves before she poured vervain over the pillow.

"Katherine. You don't know me as well as you think you do." Caroline informed her as she slowly approached the woman tied to the chair. Caroline took a deep breath and then pressed the vervain soaked pillow over Katherine's face. She knew that she couldn't actually smoother Katherine, since she didn't need to breathe, but she pressed the pillow hard against her face until Katherine passed out from the vervain fumes. Caroline threw the pillow into a corner and looked at the unconscious woman closely, surprised at the complete lack of guilt she felt.

"What is the importance of the pillow?" Klaus asked, breaking the silence as they looked at the woman in the chair.

"I was in a car accident. I suffered some major internal damage, Damon healed me with his blood, but I still had to stay overnight at the hospital." Caroline explained, turning to look at him, "I woke up in the middle night because of a noise or something and I saw a woman standing in front of me. I thought it was Elena, but it wasn't. She said 'My name is Katherine and I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me.' And then she pressed a pillow to my face until I suffocated. Katherine is the reason I am a vampire."

Klaus didn't say anything at first, just took in the information and processed it before saying, "I am sorry that you had to suffer like that. I doubt suffocation was as quick as a sword to the heart, or that waking up in a hospital gave you much decision over the matter of turning or not."

"You're right, it wasn't easy." Caroline admitted, looking down at the ground before glancing back up at him, "Do you only want to punish her for escaping you all those years ago and ruining your plan to break the curse?"

"No." Klaus replied, but he didn't elaborate and Caroline was unsure if she should push, so instead she asked, "How long are you going to keep her?"

"Until I get bored I assume." He answered honestly, "I have waited five hundred years to get my hands on her. I will not let her escape her fate without some pain. Does that trouble you?"

Caroline looked at the still unmoving Katherine briefly before looking back to him, "No. Katherine has hurt a lot of people that I care about, for no other reason than she enjoyed it. She truly does deserve anything you decide to do to her."

"I would also appreciate it if you kept this little secret to yourself. I know that Damon and Stefan would try to save her, and I would hate to have to kill them." Klaus told her, closing the space between them until there was barely a foot of space, "Well, I would hate to kill Stefan anyway."

"Damon is an…acquired taste I guess you could say." She admitted, their closeness was causing to her feel those butterflies she was refusing to believe actually existed.

Katherine moaned, causing both of them to come back to reality. Klaus turned and picked up a wooden stake, probably no thicker than tube of lip gloss, "Are you going to continue love, or have you had your fill of torture? I can assure you, what I am going to do to Katerina is much bloodier than your method."

"If you don't mind, I might just watch for a while." Caroline suggested, feeling very shy about the fact that she kind of wanted to see if he was as nasty as people claimed.

"I don't mind sweetheart." Klaus answered, a smirk similar to the one he had given her on the bench gracing his features. He turned his attentions to Katherine and stabbed the rod into her right thigh without another word, and she let out a strained scream. Klaus didn't even flinch at the noise as he picked up another.

* * *

Caroline was very careful as she made her way to the mansion. She had been spending a few hours in the torture room with Klaus every day for the last week. Today, she wanted to try some of the torture herself, more than just her daily smothering anyway. She knew that this couldn't last forever, eventually someone was going to find out where she was going. Whether it was Elena, Stefan, Tyler, or Rebekah, she knew that this secret would come out if she kept it up. But a part of her didn't want to stop, she was enjoying her time with Klaus, especially the times when they would talk because Katherine would pass out from vervain or pain overload. She was learning there was so much more to him than she had originally thought.

Caroline opened the door without knocking, as he had told her to do if she was going to keep coming over. She knew the path to the room easily and went straight there, not surprised to see he had gotten started without her.

"You are a little earlier today." He commented as he slowly pulled a large stake out of Katherine's belly, she screamed in pain as he did so.

"I skipped last period, history just isn't the same without Alaric to teach it." She answered, and took her spot on a stool he had placed in the room for her.

"Understandable." He replied as he threw the stake on a table with others of varying sizes, "Wish to do your daily revenge?" He offered, sweeping his hand to present her with an exhausted looking Katherine.

Caroline smiled and jumped off the stool with a little more joy than she probably should have. She slipped on her gloves and picked up the pillow. Klaus had gotten her one from the hospital, thinking it would make the experience better for her. She had greatly appreciated the gesture, "How are we feeling today Katherine?" She asked, standing posed in front of the doppelganger.

"I wish you two would just kill me already." She responded, her voice tired but she still had enough strength to express anger.

"We've already told you, not until you are thoroughly broken." Klaus said from his spot on the stool, "That can take decades."

"We can only hope." Caroline teased, and gently pressed the pillow to Katherine's face before pulling it away, "Do you still think you can get out of this alive?"

"No." Katherine answered and glared at Caroline, "You know, of all of you pathetic beings in this town, I never expected you to be the one that would fall in with him."

Caroline glanced at Klaus before turning back to Katherine, "Klaus and I both happen to have a large hatred of you, it is a good motivation for some cooperation." She said and pressed the pillow against her face harder, pressing until she felt Katherine still.

"Should we get a drink love?" He asked, opening the door.

"Yes." Caroline answered with a smile, and followed him to a small sitting room not far away. She took a seat as he poured them each a glass, when he handed her the glass, she asked, "Have you decided how you are going to finally kill her yet?"

"No, I have so many ideas, but none seem to be the right one." He answered, gracefully sitting in the chair next to hers.

"I have one." She said shyly, not sure if she really wanted anyone to experience what she had in mind.

"Do share sweetheart." He encouraged, leaning forward in his eagerness.

"Bite her." Caroline said simply and watched as his face showed surprise at her suggestion.

"Really, you think that what be fitting?" He asked, he had thought of it before, but he wanted to know why she suggested it.

"Yes. It is the most painful thing I have ever experienced. Plus, it would be fitting if she died from the thing she is being tortured for in the first place. She prevented you from becoming a hybrid five hundred years ago, seems only fair that a hybrid bite kills her now." Caroline explained, seeing in his features that he was already on board with the idea.

"Love it." Klaus replied and took a long drink, "Now I just have to decide how much longer I want to torture her before that."

"Well, if you truly want to wait for her spirit to break, it really could be decades." Caroline said dryly, and took a drink.

"Yes, that is very true. You know her pretty well from your dealings with her, what do you think would be the best way to break her? I've already tried messing with her dreams, but she seems to see through them every time." He informed her, he wanted to leave Mystic Falls, he was getting bored with the little town and the sooner he dealt with Katherine, the sooner he could leave.

"Honestly, I think the only way would be to let her escape and then for her to find out it was for nothing." Caroline commented, finishing off her drink.

"I could bite her, and then let her go." Klaus said, standing to get them each a new drink.

"No, you can't let her go. She either needs to escape or be rescued." Caroline told him, and then bit her lip before looking away.

"What are you thinking love?" Klaus asked, handing her glass back and looking at her intently, "I can see you just had a thought."

"Only, you could bite her while she is passed out, then she wouldn't necessary know about it until it started to hurt. But, what would really be good if Stefan and Damon rescued her before she found out about the bite. It would be a great con." Caroline explained, "And it would be great because then Katherine would be subjected to the worst death possible after being rescued by two men she has royally screwed over."

"I am very impressed with your deviousness love." Klaus told her, absolutely loving her idea, "What will make it even better is, they will beg me to save her. And I will just let her slowly die of the poison as her old lovers watch, knowing that there is nothing they can do to save her."

"It would be an evil form of justice." Caroline agreed, and watched him as he walked back to the door, listening intently.

"She is waking up." He said nonchalantly, and finished his full glass.

"Guess we should get back to business." Caroline said, downing her drink before joining him at the door, "I was thinking that maybe I could have a go at her with a knife?"

"If you want to love, be my guest." He answered her, smiling sweetly at her when their eyes locked.

Caroline felt herself wanting to kiss him but she shook it off and led the way to the torture room, wondering if she would ever be unaffected by his smile.

* * *

Three more weeks passed and Caroline found herself spending more and more time with Klaus. Her friends were starting to get super suspicious, she was blowing off school more often and she was always busy when they asked to hang out. Caroline knew that things couldn't keep going like this and decided that today was going to be her last day with Klaus. She dragged her feet in bringing it up to Klaus as they took turns torturing the doppelganger, her spirit was finally cracking.

After Katherine passed out for the third time since she had arrived, Caroline took a deep breath and without looking at him said, "I won't be coming tomorrow. I can't keep up this lie anymore; they are getting too suspicious of my behavior. Soon they are going to start following me, and I don't want to ruin this for you."

Klaus took a moment to process what she saying, and she could see the sadness that graced his feature before he replied, "Let's go have one last drink then love."

Caroline nodded and walked from the room without looking at him. She heard him lock the door behind her as she climbed the small number of stairs.

Caroline stopped a few steps outside of the second door, waiting for him to join her in the hallway, even though she knew the way to the sitting room. She felt his presence behind her and quickly turned around to look at him. He was so close behind her, she could feel his breath touching her skin. Caroline acted without thinking and closed the distance between them by placing her lips on his. Klaus reacted with speed and deepened the kiss, pressing her into the wall as he did. Her entire body was burning with desire as he moved his lips down her throat, she cupped his face and brought their lips back together. One of his hands gripped her waist and he moved them so he could press even more completely against her. She felt her blood quicken and knew what she wanted, even if it was wrong. His lips moved to her neck again and she whispered, "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

Klaus paused and looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure love? Once we truly start, there will be no going back."

Caroline felt the full intention behind his words and simply said, "Take me to bed."

Klaus smirked and replied, "It would be my pleasure love." He swooped her into his arms and raced them to his bedroom.

* * *

Caroline stirred as she heard her phone going off somewhere in the distance. She groaned as she opened her eyes, only for them to land on a sleeping Klaus. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered what she had just done, and done more than once. She carefully slid herself out his embrace, trying to not wake him.

She turned off the ringing before it woke him too and quickly redressed. With her hand on the doorknob she paused and looked at the still sleeping Klaus, and regret filled her, but not for sleeping with him, for leaving him. She noticed a pad of paper on his desk and wrote a quick note on it before placing it on the pillow she had been using. Caroline smiled at his still form one last time before quietly leaving the room.

When she finally made it back to her car, she pulled out her phone, Tyler had called her. Guilt swamped her for a moment before she pushed the green button down, and called her boyfriend.

"Care, where are you?" He asked as he picked up.

"Just running a few errands, did you need something?" She asked, not sure if she could face him right now. Not everything that she had just done with Klaus, and wanted to do again.

"I really think we need to talk, can you come over?" He told her, and he didn't sound happy.

"Sure, I will be there soon." Caroline responded, and vaguely wondered if she should go home and change first. She usually did before being around any vampire, just to make sure they could not smell the blood or vervain. She decided it would probably be a good idea, her clothes might smell a bit like Klaus, and she didn't need Tyler to know that she had been with him, let alone been intimate with him.

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes as the door closed behind her, he had only been pretending to sleep while she crept away. He hadn't wanted to make the situation weird or awkward, he wasn't even completely sure what had just happened. One minute she was saying that she wouldn't be seeing him again and the next she jumped him, not that he was complaining about that, he had rather enjoyed it. In all honesty, he had been thinking of them having another round before she left. Caroline had seemed to have other ideas though, he was sure it had do with that phone call. He turned his head slowly and carefully picked up the piece of paper lying on the pillow next to him. It read: _I don't regret anything, I just need some time to think and sort things out. Please, let me come to you. Fondly, Caroline._

Klaus couldn't help the triumphant smile that landed on his lips, he had gotten to her. She had not left because she was embarrassed, she was just confused, he could work with that.

* * *

Caroline sighed as she parked the car in front of Tyler's house, she really didn't want to go to talk to him. They had really grown apart in the last month between his time wtih Hayley and her time with Klaus. She carefully walked up to the door, she had a good idea what was about happen, and she truthfully wasn't that upset.

Tyler opened the door before she could knock, "I was expecting you a bit sooner."

"I told you I was busy." She snapped back, and sighed before saying, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Come in." He said instead of answering the question.

She did and walked into the room next to the entrance, surprised when she saw Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Hayley already in there, "I was not expecting everyone to be here. What is going on?"

"Why don't you tell us Blondie, what are you up to with Klaus?" Damon asked, his eyes roaming over her suspiciously.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She responded, keeping her voice level and her eyes trained on Damon. She had gotten much better with deception since she had been spending time with Klaus, "What exactly are you accusing me of?"

"We were worried Care, you've been disappearing so much lately." Elena answered, looking slightly guilty.

"So, what?" Caroline asked, her voice annoyed, as she looked between all the people in the room.

"I followed you." Hayley replied, looking not the least bit put off with the idea, "You were acting weird, so I followed you. Every time you've ditched school early or have blown off a date with Tyler or your friends, you've gone to Klaus' mansion. You stay for hours at a time."

"You followed me?" Caroline said, her voice raising in anger, but she knew that it would happen eventually, it was why she had said she was stopping. Though after what had happened this afternoon, she was not so sure she was going to be able to stop seeing him.

"No point in denying it anymore Caroline. What have you been doing with Klaus?" Damon asked again, this time his voice a little angrier.

Caroline glared at him and then gave a little smirk, deciding that the truth would be best in this situation, "Helping him torture Katherine. It was quite the fun experience to tell you the truth." She carefully pulled the phone out of her back pocket, glad that no one was standing behind her, and sent a quick text to Klaus.

"Klaus has Katherine?" Stefan asked, looking a little conflicted at the thought.

"Yep, has for over a month now. She has been going through day after day of extreme torture." Caroline informed them, watching as each of them had different levels of disgust on their faces. All of them except for Hayley, she didn't seem to care much about the topic at all and looked a little bored.

"And you've been helping him? That doesn't seem like something you would do Care." Bonnie said, her eyes scanning Caroline carefully, as if thinking that the reason for her sudden change in demeanor would appear in a neon sign across her chest.

"Katherine killed me and then forced me to be her little spy. I felt a little revenge was in order." Caroline defended herself, "But, now you all know about it, not that it matters. I told Klaus earlier I was done with it."

"Did you now?" Damon said, sounding skeptical.

"Yes, I did." Caroline informed him and then looked at Tyler, "What do you have to say? You've been awful quite so far."

Tyler grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hall, though she didn't see the point, the only people that still couldn't hear them was Bonnie and Hayley. Tyler turned and faced her, "Have you been sleeping with him as well as helping him torture people?"

"First, not people, just Katherine, who you should also hate, she is the reason you activated your werewolf gene in the first place. Second, no I have not been sleeping with Klaus." She said, knowing the second part was currently a lie as of three hours ago, "Now, here is my question for you. Have you honestly never had sex with Hayley?"

Tyler looked away before looking her in the eye, "I've already told you the answer to that."

"And that look just told me that you are lying." Caroline said, her voice raising in her anger. All she wanted to do was hurt Tyler in her rage, but he was stronger than her, so took the only path she had, "Know what. I lied to. I actually have slept with Klaus, I was in bed with him when you called me earlier, it was why I didn't answer my phone."

She saw Tyler's anger break the surface a split second before his eyes turned yellow and he lunged at her. She was able to avoid a full on bite, but he was able to scratch her arm with his teeth. Stefan and Damon pulled him back before he could get a chance to attack her again.

Elena rushed to her side, and grabbed her arm, looking at the mark, "Do you think any of the venom got in?"

"I don't know." Caroline stumbled to say as she looked at Tyler, shock in her eyes as she took in his angry posture. She had meant to wound him with her words, but she couldn't believe that he had actually tried to kill her. Elena and Bonnie helped her to her feet and then led her outside, both had looked back several time to see if Tyler was following.

Stefan and Damon caught up to the girls by Caroline's car. Stefan looked over Caroline carefully before saying, "Tyler has agreed to stay away from you, but I think it will be awhile before you get an apology."

"Not that you deserve one." Damon snarked, earning a glare from both Stefan and Elena.

Caroline could feel the dizziness start to take hold in her head, "I think some venom did get in, I should go see Klaus."

"We'll take you Blondie." Damon offered, and Stefan nodded in agreement, "How about you take her in her car Stef, I'll follow behind in ours. Wouldn't want to leave her stranded at the Casa de Original. Or, maybe she wouldn't mind?"

"Stop it Damon." Elena snapped at him and when she looked like she was about to insist on coming along Damon stopped her by saying, "You should go home with Bonnie, you shouldn't have to see Klaus if you don't have to."

Elena nodded, thinking that Damon was probably right, and said, "Okay, come on Bon. I am sure Caroline will be fine."

Bonnie looked at Elena with confusion but decided she didn't have all the information, "Call me when you are okay Care."

"Of course." Caroline said, weakly smiling at her friend before Stefan lowered her into the passenger seat of her car.

The car ride began in silence, but Caroline knew why Damon had insisted on taking her to Klaus, so she said, "When you come in through the main door, go down the hall to the left of the staircase. You want the third door on the right, there will about a half dozen steps and then a second door. That is where you will find Katherine."

"Caroline, that isn…" Stefan started to say, but Caroline stopped him.

"Yes it is Stefan, at least that is Damon's reason. Don't even try to deny it." Caroline said, groaning as the car came to a stop in front of the mansion.

Stefan was opening the door before she could even get out another thought. Damon ran up and opened the front door, not even bothering to knock, "Hey Klaus. We brought you a present."

"Damon." Stefan scolded, trying to keep Caroline on her feet.

"What do you want…" Klaus started to say with annoyance, but as he took in Caroline's state, his voice turned to anger and flashed to her, "What happened?"

"Tyler learned of your little tryst earlier and got a little upset. He wasn't able to get a clean bite." Damon supplied, watching as Klaus took Caroline into his arms and flashed them both from the room. He smiled as he turned to Stefan, "Did she tell where he is keeping her?"

Stefan slowly turned from the stairs in which Klaus and Caroline had disappeared from, he was worried about Caroline, but he nodded and he ran down the hallway toward his destination.

* * *

Klaus tenderly stroked her hair as she fed from his wrist, "I don't remember you nearly dying being part of the plan love."

Caroline smiled as she wiped the blood from her lips, "It wasn't, he just made me so angry and I snapped. You did get my text right, it is done?"

"Yes, Katherine has a nice bite on her shoulder. It is covered up by her shirt, so Stefan and Damon shouldn't notice it, but she will when she wakes up. I snapped her neck when I heard the car pull up the drive, she should be out for another hour yet." Klaus informed her, watching her carefully as she snuggled against his chest.

"I don't think Stefan suspected me of anything." Caroline told him, feeling guilty for playing Stefan like this, he really was someone she cared about, "So, you think we have an hour before they call you?"

"That would be my guess, maybe less, maybe more. It all depends on how eager they are to save her." Klaus confirmed, and kissed the top of her head, "You should probably get some rest."

"Well, I have a better suggestion for how we can pass the time." Caroline said, leaning up so she could give him a kiss. It didn't take him long to catch on to what she was suggesting and it didn't involve any kind of rest.

* * *

Klaus smirked as he picked up his ringing phone, he put it on speaker and said, "What can I do for you Stefan?"

"You bit her." Stefan responded, his voice angry.

"Yes, I did. It was just a precaution encase she was able to slip through my fingers." He told the man on the phone, his other hand placing circles over Caroline's naked lower back.

"What do you want to heal her?" Stefan demanded to know, and Klaus could hear Damon and Elena arguing in the background, as well as some painful screams.

"Now why would I want to heal her? I have wanted to kill Katerina for a long time now." He asked, keeping his voice full of disinterest.

"There must be something you want more than revenge." Stefan insisted, and the desperation was clear in his voice.

"Hmmm…I can't think of anything at the moment. Is there anything you want love?" He asked Caroline, who lifted her head up off of his chest with a smile.

"I can't think of anything either." Caroline answered, smirking at Klaus before putting her head back down and closing her eyes.

"It seems you have nothing of value to offer us Stefan. Enjoy watching Katerina suffer." Klaus told him, joy clear in his voice before he hung up on the vampire who he once considered his best friend.

"How long do you think until he calls back?" Caroline asked, wondering exactly how many of these interruptions they were going to have before the others realized that nothing they said was going to the change the outcome.

"My guess is that they will be calling you next love." He told her, and wasn't wrong as her phone started to ring before he even finished the sentence.

Caroline picked it up with a sigh, "Hello Elena."

"What are you doing Care?" Elena asked, her voice angry, "How can you be siding with Klaus on this?"

"Simple, Katherine is an evil bitch who ruined my life and she deserves to suffer." Caroline answered, she was now sitting up in the bed as she defended herself, "Why are you even trying to save her? When has she ever done something that has been good for you?"

"I can't just sit by and watch someone die Caroline." Elena countered, "How can you live with yourself for doing this to her? She told us what Klaus did, and what you did."

"Easy, I don't feel guilty for it at all." Caroline replied her tone now harsh, "We can't all be the Saint Elena."

Elena sighed in frustration, "Can you please get Klaus to save her?"

"I don't think I could make Klaus do anything, even if I wanted to." Caroline told her friend, winking at Klaus as she did, knowing that there were probably many things she could make him do.

Caroline heard a little shuffle and then Damon's voice said, "Listen Blondie, either get your stupid Original Hybrid lover to save Katherine's life, or I will make it my personal mission in life to end yours."

Caroline left out a little laugh before she said, "You really think a threat like that is going to motivate me? I am not afraid of you Damon."

"Maybe not when you are lying in bed with him, but he can't be with you all the time Caroline." Damon continued on, his voice still low and threatening.

"I could always just kill you too Damon." Klaus commented, kissing Caroline's shoulder, trying to keep his voice at its usual tone of indifference, "It wouldn't bother me at all." They heard a loud scream erupt in the background, "I think you are running out of time. So either come up with something useful or leave us alone."

"How can you expect us to come up with something, when you won't tell us what you want?" Stefan asked, they must have finally put the phone on speaker.

Klaus muted the phone in Caroline's hand, "Last chance to back out love. If we do this, they may never forgive you, or it could be centuries before they ever speak to you again. I will save her if you ask me to, you losing your friends was not a part of the plan."

Caroline thought over what he was suggesting, she knew they had had a plan to just let Katherine die, but that was before the others knew of her involvement. Caroline seriously wondered if she could go through with this, he was right when he said they would not easily forgive her, and she wasn't sure how well she could live without them. She looked at Klaus carefully, today had truly been an eye opener for her in many respects, and she wasn't ready to just let him fade away. Her friends would never let her continue on a relationship with Klaus, whether Katherine was alive or not. Caroline smiled at him as she made her decision, "I think you promised to show me the world."

"That I did." He said, his entire face lighting up with a smile and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

Caroline smirked as she turned the sound back on, "Sorry, I hope one day you all will be able to forgive me. I am going to miss you so much."

"Care, what are you saying?" Elena asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Goodbye Elena. I love you." Caroline said, surprised that she wasn't even holding back a single tear. Already thinking of the emails she would have to send to her mother and Bonnie explaining why she was gone. She would probably need to send one to Elena as well, explaining all her reasons in writing instead of in the heat of the moment over the phone.

"Until we meet again." Klaus said into the phone, he always wanted the last word, so he hung up for her. He looked over at Caroline carefully, making sure she wasn't second guessing herself, before saying, "Where to first love?"

"I have always wanted to see London." She told him, shyly smiling at her very obvious choice.

"London it is then." He answered, and captured her lips, finally content with how his life was going, and silently promising himself to never let go of the woman in his arms.

**Thoughts? I like knowing what people think whether good or bad.** **So please, please leave a review.**

**I know Caroline letting Katherine die might seem a little out of character for her, but I felt like it really was the best ending.**

**Happy Holidays! And congratulations to surviving the end of the world!  
**


End file.
